


Shadows

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2004-10-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Who really has the power in the relationship. B/R/T





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Shadows

A Gin no Umi Side Story

By [Sunsinger](mailto:Sunsinger@writingonthewall.slashcity.net?subject=Re:Shadows)  


Bakura stood at the door, eyes focusing on the two young men in the bed. That stupid pointy-haired kid, curled up around his other self. Bodies close, lips almost touching, it would be a sweet scene except that it lacked something... and that was separation. Ryou was his, and he felt no need to cede ownership to that baka.

Walking over, he climbed on the bed and straddled Ryou's body, trying not to wake him. He raised his slim thief's fingers up and turned Ryou's face towards him. Leaning down he brushed his lips with that of the other's. Ryou's lips softened and opened in his sleep, a small whine crawling up from his throat.

"Kura, 'Kura."

Even in his sleep, his little one knew who he belonged to. Rolling to the side, he used one of the points of the millennium ring to poke Tristan. Obediently, the boy moved back, leaving just enough room for Bakura to slide in. As he did so, he felt the arms of both of them come around him. Settling in, he reflected about how responsive both of them were to non-verbal cues. Nodding, he decided it wasn't so much that he had to share ownership, as that he owned both of them. He could live with that.


End file.
